


Test Subject

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Hop is concerned about his lack of a love life. Victor offers some suggestions on how to cope with it until they land on the subject of pornography. And then boobs. And then nipple stimulation. Which Victor then suggests that he try on Hop. Y'know, as friends. Just a little experiment.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Test Subject

Victor wraps his hands around Hop’s waist and leans into him with a tired sigh. It wasn’t uncommon for them to be as close as they are so he doesn’t have any shame in cuddling up to his childhood friend. A part of him thinks maybe he should, taking into account the fact his feelings for the boy surpassed that of any of his other friends, and not just because they’d known each other the longest. 

_ ‘He always smells good. I want to cuddle him all night,’  _ Victor muses. He rests his chin on Hop’s shoulder and looks at the laptop in his lap. 

“What are you working on?” Victor asks plainly. 

“Boring stuff,” Hop replies. Victor raises an eyebrow. He can’t judge just what Hop means by that without seeing his expression.

“You know I don’t care if it’s boring. I like hearing you talk,” Victor assures him. Hop takes a deep breath with a small smile. 

“Yeah. I know. I’m just not really in the mood to talk,” he answers. Victor squeezes him closer and Hop huffs in amusement. “Sorry. I know that sounds crazy, coming from me, of all people. I’m always talking a hundred miles a minute.” 

Victor presses his cheek against Hop’s neck. The skin is cool against Victor’s warm face. “Did someone say something to you?”

“Kind of,” Hop admits ever so softly. He doesn’t pause his typing, pushing himself onward with the burden of deadlines and the guarantee of self loathing that came with missing them. 

Victor draws his knees in closer. He’d wrap them around Hop if it wasn’t for the fact that the Professor’s assistant had his lap occupied and hands busy. “What was it?”

Hop clicks his tongue and deletes a few lines. “Professor Magnolia mentioned how I’ll never get a girlfriend if I spend all my time working.”

Victor snorts and Hop wants to struggle out of his arms in frustration. “And you think she’s right?”

“Maybe! I mean, I do spend pretty much all my time either with her and Sonia, my Pokémon, or you. I’ve never gone out of my way to meet anyone with dating as the intention,” Hop says, keys clicking and eyes darting across the computer screen while he speaks. 

Victor can’t help but frown, now grateful Hop can’t see his face.  _ ‘I don’t want Hop to date anyone. Hop is mine.’  _ Truthfully, Hop isn’t. He is not and never has been Victor’s, but the Galar league Champion wants him to be so much. The idea of someone else holding Hop the way he is makes his stomach twist. “You’re focusing on your future. That’s more important, isn’t it?”   
“But isn’t like...is it wrong that I want a relationship to be a part of that future?” Hop inquires, voice turning crestfallen. Victor closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Hop’s back rising and falling against his chest as he breathes. 

“That isn’t wrong. You can want whatever it is you want. But...you know, you always have me,” Victor vaguely offers. Hop chuckles under his breath. 

“I know I do. I’m sorry for getting deep all of a sudden. If it weren’t for you I know I’d be super lonely,” Hop expresses, relaxing into Victor’s touch more. 

“You could just do what normal people do and watch a lot of porn,” Victor says nonchalantly. Hop cackles.

“That’s gross, no! I would probably just throw myself into working and training even more to distract myself. Why, is that what  _ you  _ do?” Hop interrogates, struggling to keep from laughing more.

Victor growls and bumps his forehead against Hop’s neck. “Not  _ all  _ the time.”

“I can’t believe you’re admitting to me you watch porn. That’s so sad,” Hop teases. He reaches back to pat Victor’s head with one hand. 

“It isn’t sad! Some of it is good!” Victor argues. He isn’t truly offended, but the rivalry the two have always had makes it feel unnatural to easily give in to anything Hop says unless it is something that is of genuine importance. 

“What do you mean by that? Do you mean that the vanilla stuff is good or that secretly the Champion is actually a huge pervert?” Hop asks with a smile. Victor can ever so slightly see it reflected in the screen in front of them.

“I’m not a  _ pervert,” _ Victor mumbles. “I’m pretty sure I like normal things.”

“Define normal things,” Hop asks. Victor squishes Hop between his legs in retaliation for doubting him so openly. He thinks for a second.  _ ‘What sort of things do straight men like in porn?’  _ he asks himself. Since Victor was in no way a straight man. 

“Boobs,” Victor responds. Hop cracks up again.

“Yeah, I’d say liking boobs passes as normal,” Hop answers. Victor sighs his lungs out of his body mentally.

“Have you ever touched boobs?” Victor asks just to keep conversation going.

“Yeah, but not in a sexy way. More like accidents or your sister and her friends sexually harassing me for being such a virgin,” Hop admits with a pout. Victor feels relieved at that but feels equally as guilty for being happy his best friend has gotten no action.

“Same here, don’t worry. I’ve gotten some weird offers as Champion, but I’ve never been fond of groping strangers, even with their consent,” Victor says. Hop nods with a hum of acknowledgement.

“If you were a girl you’d probably have huge boobs,” Victor tells Hop who snorts and elbows him.

“You think?”

“I  _ know.  _ You already have nice tits,” Victor compliments. Hop can’t stop himself from feeling flustered.

“Geez, don’t say something like that,” Hop mumbles. Victor blows into Hop’s ear and the indigo-haired man yelps and jerks away.

“It seems like girls like getting their boobs touched but I’ve never heard a guy ask for it before,” Victor states. Hop blushes.

“Probably because it’s  _ different?”  _ he reminds Victor. His heart launches into his throat when suddenly Victor is slipping one of his hands under Hop’s shirt.

“Yeah, but everyone has nipples, right? Wouldn’t it feel good for a guy too?” Victor questions curiously. Hop swallows hard, cheeks red. His typing slows significantly. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. I never really...checked or anything. Do you want me to search it, weirdo?” Hop asks, smiling nervously. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just find out? I’d assume some guys like it and some don’t,” Victor justifies. The opportunity he’s creating for himself is  _ outrageous  _ and more than a little perverted, but it didn’t hurt to keep pushing the envelope, did it? Hop could easily say no.

Hop’s stomach feels twisted up while he tries to decide just what to do in this situation. Victor is, in other words, suggesting he feel up Hop.  _ ‘This could be sexual just as easily as it could be comedic. But we’re best friends, so would it even be that big of a problem if I got turned on? We could definitely just laugh it off after,”  _ Hop justifies. “That’s true. If you’re really that curious I guess I don’t mind being your Morpeko for this.”

Victor’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. Hop is giving him the green light for this. He returns to typing, clicking back and forth between a few tabs on the side. Victor can see his rosy cheeks from the side and it makes his chest warm. “You spoil me too much,” Victor murmurs, sliding his hand up Hop’s shirt.

Hop keeps reading and writing but he can’t help but anxiously bounce his elbow on his knee. Victor’s fingers tracing up his abdomen make him shiver. He tenses up and closes his eyes when they brush across his nipple. Victor pulls Hop closer and nestles his face in between Hop’s shoulder and neck. He pinches Hop’s nipple with his pointer finger and thumb and kneads it between them. Hop furrows his eyebrows and does little more than keysmash to keep his hands occupied. 

Victor inhales Hop’s scent deeply. It makes his guts churn and sends heat heading south. He rolls Hop’s hardening nipple, groping his pec with the rest of his fingers. Hop bites the sides of his tongue. It’s a foreign feeling, being stimulated like this, but he can’t deny that it’s pleasant. Victor grabs Hop’s other breast over his shirt, rubbing it until he can find and tease its nipple through the fabric.

Hop inhales sharply at the added friction. Victor’s heart skips a beat. He massages his nipples excitedly, twisting them in unison. Hop shudders and tips his head back onto Victor’s shoulder. Victor tugs on one before maneuvering to further hike up Hop’s shirt to achieve skin on skin contact with both hands. He twists the erect nubs and thinks about how much he’d like to see Hop’s face at this moment.

Hop breathing turns shaky. He leans into Victor as he’s fondled, thoughts quickly blurring.  _ ‘Am I seriously getting turned on by my best friend playing with my nipples?’  _ He could cry with shame when Victor’s unrelenting touching draws out a little whine. 

Victor’s dick throbs at the unexpected sound. “I take it that it does feel good, then?” Victor teases, relentless touches only becoming more excited. Hop looks down at his chest, Victor’s pale hands fondling him the way he’d only expect to be done on a girl. 

“It—It does, yeah. I can...see the appeal,” Hop struggles to say, body threatening to display his real feelings as his heart pounds. He twitches in response to the tingling sensation coming from his chest that’s traveling to his groin. 

Hop whimpers and he shifts in place, cock hardening. He screws his eyes shut and chews his bottom lip. Victor doesn’t stop, only continues to abuse his newfound power over Hop. Hop sighs and presses his thighs together. 

“Cute…” Victor can’t help but whisper. Hop whines indignantly.

“I’m not...I’m a guy, anyways, so,” Hop says before he winces at Victor tugging on his nipples. 

Victor slides one of his hands down Hop’s torso, lavishing in Hop’s toned stomach, before pushing in between Hop’s legs.

Hop squeaks in surprise at the sudden pressure and the jolt of pleasure that came with it.

“Hey, w-where do you think you’re touching right now?” Hop questions, nervously squirming in place. 

“You’re really hard right now,” Victor comments, breath on Hop’s neck. Hop bites his lip and blushes so hard it covers his whole face and reaches his ears.

“You—! You said you wanted to feel me up to see if it’d feel good for a guy! So...I gave you my answer already, didn’t I? It feels good,” he mutters, thoroughly ashamed of himself. Victor gropes Hop’s groin and kisses the back of his neck. Hop gasps and he hurries to cover his mouth. He’s always found it effeminate the way he can hardly stop himself from vocalizing his arousal and it makes him want to hide his face from Victor forever to have him hearing it. He’s grateful that they aren’t facing each other.

“Do you want me to stop?” Victor whispers, voice directly into Hop’s ear. Hop can’t help himself. He presses his erection into Victor’s hand.

“I guess you can do it, if you want to,” Hop answers from between his fingers. Victor licks the shell of Hop’s ear and the indigo-haired trainer flinches. The Champion gropes Hop through his pants, squeezing his balls and fondling his hard-on, just barely not jerking him off. Hop bites one of his fingers to muffle a whimper that comes out with his harsh breathing. Victor tugs on Hop’s nipple and he whines before quickly chomping down again.

“If I knew you’d react this cutely I’d probably have done this kind of thing to you a long time ago,” Victor confesses before licking Hop’s neck. Hop closes his laptop and pushes it to the side. He knows there’s no chance he’ll be able to type anything but gibberish in this state.

“Have you—nnh! Have you thought about this...before…?” Hop questions, moving his hand away from his mouth.

Victor pinches Hop’s nipple again and licks his neck. “A few times.”   
Hop swallows hard. “Me too,” he says. It’s only a little bit of a lie. Victor would need to coax the information that Hop had thought about being intimate with him at least fifty times since he’d started having those sorts of urges. 

Victor puts his hand into Hop’s pants. Hop shuts his mouth tightly to restrain his whimper. Victor licks his lips in delight as he wraps his slender fingers around Hop’s throbbing shaft. ‘ _ It’s nice and thick...definitely how I’ve imagined it being. I’ve gotta get a better look at it soon,’  _ he decides silently. He strokes Hop’s erection with a sly smile and Hop practically swoons for him. His voice cracks in the back of his throat and he squeaks before covering his face with both hands. 

With a steady pace Victor jerks off Hop, his forearm and wrist quietly clapping against his stomach. He runs his fingers across Hop’s chest, teasing his nipple each time they touch. Hop squirms, legs twitching while he breathes roughly through his hands. Victor bites down on Hop’s neck, the former yelping in surprise. The Champion roughly sucks Hop’s neck, bruising it and leaving teeth marks. To combat the pain, he increases the rate at which he’s pumping Hop’s cock at. Hop practically moans before cowering and clamping his mouth shut.

Pulling away from the hickie Victor purrs, “You’re fuckin’ hot, mate. You don’t have to be shy with me.”   
Hop whines indignantly. “No, that’s—t-this is too embarrassing…”

Victor grinds against Hop. He’s more turned on than he’s ever been before, getting to hear Hop’s frantic breathing and feeling his throbbing dick. “Come on. If I’m doing this for you, the least you can do is let me hear those little noises.” 

Hop’s heart leaps.  _ ‘Touching me is turning Victor on? This is crazy. I can’t believe this is happening.’ _

He slowly lowers his hands to instead let himself breathe. With one, he reaches back to pet Victor’s hair, who nuzzles into the touch. Victor licks another stripe of saliva up the side of Hop’s neck before sucking on the flesh and twirling his tongue around the edges in his mouth. Hop gasps and arches his back. Pleased, Victor strokes Hop’s cock faster. Hop has to fight his instinct to hide his face and voice when the ecstasy gets him to moan. Victor rotates his hips, rubbing his erection on Hop’s back. 

“Victor, haah!” Hop wails. Victor kisses Hop’s neck.

“You’re so good, Hop,” Victor whispers to him. Hop feels a volt of electricity shoot up his spine. He thrusts into Victor’s hand frantically. His super famous and desirable childhood best friend and rival is praising him and giving him a handjob. It’s hard to accept it as reality and not another wet dream. Hop’s teeth chatter. He grips Victor’s hair and wails as his orgasm builds. Victor grins, teeth pressed against Hop’s neck.

“Gonna cum? I can’t see your face too well right now...make some cute noises for me, would you?” he says, voice deep and sultry. Hop presses hard against Victor’s hand as he tips his head back and moans.    
Cum spurts onto Hop’s pants and thighs and drips between Victor’s fingers. 

“H-Holy shit…” Hop pants. “You actually did that.”

Victor chuckles softly, embarrassment finally settling into his brain. “I did, huh, mate? I don’t regret it though. I’m not gonna apologize.”

Hop strokes Victor’s hair as a way of saying sorry for tugging it. “Don’t. Please don’t. That was really good…”

“Hehehe. Good, I’m glad,” Victor says. He wipes off his hand on Hop’s shirt. Hop doesn’t stop him. His fingers still feel sticky after, but there’s no helping it in the moment.

Hop tucks his spent dick back into his pants, breathing heavily and face flushed. He turns to the side to look at Victor. He grins mischievously before saying “Your turn.” Victor widens his eyes as suddenly Hop is getting up and turning to face him.

“Wha—What do you mean by that?” Victor asks, smile twitching. Hop bats his eyelashes and puts his hands on Victor’s hips.

“You made me cum so it’s only fair I make you cum too,” Hop says. He pushes Victor back on the bed with one hand on his breast bone. Victor stares at him in shock as Hop gets between his legs and unbuttons his pants. 

“Hold on, y-you’re—what are you gonna do to me?” Victor whimpers, grabbing Hop’s wrist.

Hop rolls his eyes. “Mate, relax. I’m just gonna suck you off.”

Victor stares at Hop as he unzips Victor’s jeans and pulls them and his underwear down. He grabs Victor’s erection without hesitation and Victor gasps, gripping the blanket beneath him. Hop shuffles back a little to lean down and slide his tongue up Victor’s cock. Victor inhales sharply, shutting his eyes. “Holy shit,” he croaks out and Hop chuckles, hot breath right against Victor’s dick. 

“You’ve got no idea how many times I’ve thought about doing this to you,” Hop whispers, making Victor shudder. Before he can respond Hop is going down on him, wrapping his lips around his erection and running his tongue down it inside of his mouth. Victor tips his head back with a shaky breath. Hop lifts his head back before thrusting it back down, coating his dick in saliva. He is  _ not  _ slow and tantalizing like Victor is. He just  _ goes for it,  _ bopping his head back and forth, slurping loudly.   
“Fuck! Fuck, Hop, t-that’s—ghooo my God,” Victor wails, reaching down to grip Hop’s hair who really doesn’t seem to mind. He opens his mouth to exhale a hot breath onto Victor’s cock and lick it enthusiastically. He slides his tongue over Victor’s slit, tasting his pre-cum before latching back on and swirling his tongue around the head. “Yyyyou’re  _ way _ too good at this,” Victor whimpers.

Hop squeezes Victor’s thigh with one hand with the other by his dick to keep it steady. Hop focuses on all the different sensations he can feel: the salty stickiness of his pre-cum on his tongue, the feeling of his hot throbbing cock between his lips, Victor’s frantic breathing and whines and groans of approval. He had no idea that getting someone else off could turn him on so much. He  _ loves  _ this. 

Victor can’t stop himself from thrusting into Hop’s mouth in desperation. Hop gags and coughs. “Ah, sorry, I—” Victor starts to say before Hop takes it in stride, going right back in. Victor shouldn’t be surprised, Hop’s determination is nothing to shrug at, but his head is buzzing. 

As quickly as he can speak Hop says, “Don’t hold back, I can take it. Cum in my mouth—I want you to.” Victor shudders. He can’t believe just how insanely lucky he feels.  _ How could this possibly be Hop’s first time doing this?  _

Holding Hop’s head in place as he tugs on his hair, Victor thrusts into Hop’s mouth. Hop...doesn’t dislike this. Takes away the work of having to move his head himself, at least, but he clenches his eyes shut to concentrate on not gagging or biting down. His jaw hurts and his tongue is tired, but there’s no way he’s giving up until he feels Victor’s hot cum sliding down his throat. Victor’s noises of pleasure only increase as he grows closer to orgasm and Hop is delighted by them. It makes Victor’s dick hitting the back of his throat worth it. It should be uncomfortable, but Hop can feel his own cock hardening in response. 

“Hop! HopHopHop, cumming, I-I’m gonna cum!” Victor yelps. Hop holds onto Victor’s legs in preparation as Victor buries his dick in Hop’s mouth and cums harder than he’s ever gotten himself to before. He shudders with his whole body, legs shaking quickly. Hop has to pull his head back to keep himself from suffocating, pushing away Victor’s hand on his head. Without hesitation he swallows Victor’s cum. It’s warm and feels like it’s sticking to his tongue as it coats it. He feels so perverted to enjoy it as much as he does. The taste, the smell, the heat, everything about Victor’s cock he  _ loves.  _

He pulls back, residual cum dripping down his chin. He heaves out desperate breaths, sitting himself up and licking his lips. He can’t help little tears escaping his eyes that formed from the strain he put on himself. Victor lays, shaking hard and breathing labored as he loosens his grip on the blanket. “That was so good, fuck, Hop…” he whispers. Hop giggles and sniffles, wiping the semen off his chin with his shirt. 

Victor sits up ever so slightly. “I’m so sorry, I-I was really rough with you just now. Did I hurt you?” Hop snorts and rolls his eyes.

“It’s too late to worry about that, mate. But, uh. Don’t worry. It was really hot. You’re really hot,” Hop answers shamefully. Victor blinks at him, wide eyed in surprise. He sighs in relief before tugging up his pants and making himself decent before opening his arms and beckoning Hop towards him.

“You...You wanna cuddle…?” Hop asks, smile shaky. Victor nods, smiling back. Hop crawls around on his knees to lay down next to Victor and rest his head on Victor’s shoulder. Victor wraps his arms around Hop and pets his hair. Hop inhales deeply, enjoying the closeness they’re sharing. 

Hop looks at Victor's contented expression. “What…” he starts before getting embarrassed and pressing his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. “What does this make us? Friends with benefits?”

“That isn’t...that isn’t enough for me,” Victor replies, squeezing Hop closer. “I like you more than that.”

Hop hums, heart hammering in his chest hard enough that Victor can feel it. “I...feel like that too. I-I didn’t want to tell you like this, though. I-I...I had an idea all worked out in my head on how I would, a-and how—how to ask you on a date and all. I didn’t...I-I…”

“Hop?” Victor asks, concerned as suddenly Hop’s shoulders are shaking. “Hey, hey, Hop, it’s okay! I-I won’t say it now then, okay? So...so you can still do that, if you want,” he says, comforting him. Hop sobs and suddenly Victor feels  _ extremely  _ guilty. He wanted to make Hop feel  _ good  _ not make him cry.

Hop holds onto Victor tightly, gripping Victor’s shirt. “Okay! Then—Then—Then tomorrow, okay? Please, m-meet me tomorrow. I’ll confess to you tomorrow. So just...just…” He cries softly. “I—On one hand I’m so...this is so crazy, this is so so so insane that we did this, but I-I, Victor—” Hop pulls away enough to face Victor. “I don’t regret it. I don’t regret this at all. That felt so good, and you’re way too sexy and I wanna do this again— _ lots  _ of times, and—and—” Hop laughs, tears still slipping down his cheeks. “I’ve wanted this for so long! I’m such an idiot for crying right now, I promise, I’m really happy!”

Victor’s heart throbs and his stomach twists and he feels so many emotions at once. He hugs Hop with all his might. “You can tell me how you feel tomorrow, but I’m not gonna make you wait for me! I love you Hop! I love you so much, I’ve loved you since—since Arceus knows how long and I think you’re perfect in every way!”

Hop laughs, voice muffled by Victor’s arms before he hugs back just as hard. “You already know what I want to say back!”


End file.
